Electrofied
by Lady Dragon Eyes
Summary: Two girls are transported into POTC by a computer and land on Jack’s ship. He decides to drop them off in Tortuga, but... R&R! Not MarySue! I hope... (still working out the plot). Listen, just read and tell me what you think.
1. Prologue

Thunder sounded and lightning flashed as a fierce storm raged on, the trees creaked and groaned as the wind and rain whipped their branches violently. The lights inside the dormitories and apartments flickered before losing all power.  
  
Willow Rochester, a girl of nineteen, lay fast asleep in the bed of her new campus apartment. She was a sophomore. The thunder went unnoticed until a large streak of lightning struck right outside her apartment followed immediately by an enormous boom. Willow sat bolt right in bed, her deep blue eyes wide with fear, instinctively reaching for the bat she kept by her bed, which she dropped when she realized it was only thunder.  
  
She scared easily, and so felt the need to keep some kind of weapon near by at all times. She plopped back down, intending to sleep again, but found herself unable to due to the thunder and lightning which was growing louder and brighter. She tried concentrating on numbers,counting backwards from one hundred, and always starting over at forty. It was just beginning to work when she heard something in the kitchen.  
  
Willow sat up and grabbed her bat once more, she swung her legs quietly over the side of the bed and walked cautiously to the kitchen. Half way there she tripped over her strewn about shoes, yelping as she dropped her bat with a clatter. She straightened herself quickly, picking up her bat and continued to the kitchen.  
She flicked the light switch, but the lights did not come on. She cursed under breath and reached for the flashlight on the nearby counter, after turning it on she sighed with relief, realizing that the something she had heard had simply been a tree branch scrapping across the window. How typical.  
  
She turned around, pushing the swinging door, leading from the kitchen to living room, open. Once in her room, she pulled her shoulder length blonde hair into a ponytail, deciding to read, since she was almost certain there was no way she would be able to sleep now. After taking her favorite book down from the bookshelf, she snuggled deep into her blankets and read by the flashlight. She hadn't even reached the second chapter when she heard yet another noise. Snapping her book shut, she jumped from bed, searching for her bat, only to realize she had left it in the kitchen.  
  
She opened her door slowly and looked about the living room, hearing the noise again, she noticed it coming from the window, this time sounding more like banging. She lifted the cushion of the sofa and pulled out a hammer. She had weapons hidden and many places around the small apartment.  
  
She walked over to the window, readying herself to attack, she flung it open and found nothing, she looked from side to side and saw that one of the hinges on a shutter had come loose, causing it to swing back and forth hitting the window. Willow growled angrily and slammed the window shut, getting a single apartment was the worst mistake she had ever made. She slumped down into a chair and decided to call her best friend, Anne Webs, who would be willing to come over and comfort a frightened Willow.  
  
Picking up the phone, she smiled slightly, happy to hear the dial tone.  
  
Someone answered the phone groggily.  
  
Willow asked.  
  
her friend replied. What are you doing up!? It's two in the morning!  
  
I couldn't get back to sleep after the thunder woke me up, she explained.  
  
Anne sighed exasperatedly. Do you need me to come over there? she asked, sounding somewhat annoyed.  
  
Willow said guiltily.  
  
She heard Anne sigh again and then, All right, I'll be over soon.  
  
Thanks so much Annie! Willow exclaimed happily. Oh, and could you bring your laptop so we could watch Pirates of the Caribbean? she added hopefully. She had her own laptop, but the batteries were dead, and apparently the power was out.  
  
Anne laughed. Yeah, sure! Both the girls loved Pirates of the Caribbean more than words could say and had watched it over twenty times.  
  
Anne arrived with in a matter of minutes, living only a few apartments down from Willow's. Anne set her laptop up in Willow's room and popped Pirates of the Caribbean into the disc drive. Both girls laid themselves down in front of the screen, propping their head up on the hands.  
  
Near the end of the movie, Willow was still watching intently and Anne was beginning to feel drowsy, she yawned widely, and allowed her head to drop to floor. As her head hit with a thud, lightning hit the roof with a crack, breaking it and coming down into Willow's room, striking the laptop and Willow and Anne.  
  
Willow groaned in pain, she felt as though she had just been hit upside the head with a frying pan, then thrown into a brick wall for good measure. her back hurt too.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, and taking in her surroundings, gasped. She sat up quickly, which she soon realized had been a mistake, as she was, for some unknown reason, in a hammock and upon sitting up had caused the hammock to twist and she fell out, only to land on another hammock and knocking herself and someone else, who she saw to be Anne, to the ground.  
  
Anne yelped and sat up. She was ready to yell at Willow when she noticed the barrels, a group of hammocks and circular windows. They were clearly no longer in Willow's room. Willow, where are we? She asked, her voice unnaturally high.  
  
I don't know. Willow replied, her voice just as high.  
  
How'd we get here? Anne continued, looking around for anything else, the only other thing in the small room was a small dusty desk.  
  
Willow was about to tell Anne that she had no idea about this whole thing when they heard a door open. The girls whipped their heads in the doors direction to see a strange looking tanned man. He had dark brown hair, braided in some places along with beads, bones and other trinkets, all held back by a faded red bandana, his eyes were of a honey brown and lined with kohl. Se looked very familiar. he exclaimed, swaying slightly, as though he were drunk. I see your awake, now mind tellin' me what yer doin' on me ship?


	2. Chapter 1

**Ello there! I meant to get this chapter up last night, but my muse decided to take a nap and I was unable to finish it! Oh and I wanna say thanks to my reviewers!  
  
Sparrow MoNkEy: Thank you! Yeah, I know Jack would say ship, that's what I meant for him to say, and as a I was typing it I was thinking ship, ship, ship, not boat, be sure not to type boat' and then I typed boat, lol. My brain sucks!  
  
katesparrow: YAY! I'm so happy you like it, lol. But sorry to say, the plots not coming in in this chappie, but it will in the next! I promise!  
  
Fairy of Obsession: Wow, thanks! Glad you like it! And also, thanks for the advice, and I will be taking it!  
lilshedevil: Thank you! And here's more of it!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
**  
Jack Sparrow, excuse me, _Captain _Jack Sparrow stood at the helm of his precious ship, _The Black Pearl, _humming the song Elizabeth had taught him, looking out at the horizon. He sighed deeply, he finally had his ship back. He was just beginning thoughts about sailing to Tortuga to celebrate when he heard a loud thud from the brig.  
  
Jack turned away from the horizon and shouted to his first mate. Gibbs! Take the helm, mate, I'm gonna go see what that sound was. Gibbs nodded and took hold of the wheel, while Jack went down to the brig. The sight that met his eyes had not been one he had expected.  
  
Two girls, no younger than nineteen, were laying sprawled out, unconscious, in one of the cells. Jack raised both eyebrows, wondering how they had gotten there. One of the girls had blonde hair and the other had brown, they wore strange garments, such as he had never seen.  
  
He stepped into the cell, nudging the blonde haired girl with his foot, she didn't awake. He moved to the brunette, nudging her as well, she also remained unconscious. Jack, deciding they were stowaway's, picked up the blonde girl and carried her back up on deck.  
  
Mr. Cotton! he shouted and Mr. Cotton turned to look. we've got two stowaways, go down and fetch the other and bring er to the crew's quarters! Mr. Cotton nodded and headed to the brig.  
Jack dropped the girl into a spare hammock.  
  
Jack stepped back and cocked his head to the side, examining the strange girl. He had never in his life seen such odd clothing. The girl had long, loose light pink pants with what appeared to be yellow ducks printed on them and a long short-sleeved black shirt with a skeletonal design, made to look like it was her own skeleton he was seeing. How odd.  
  
One thought that also bothered him was when the girls had gotten into the brig. They had just left Port Royal and Jack's crew had been off shore since Isla de Muerta, and they couldn't have boarded then since the island was uninhabited. The only time they could have gotten on board was when Barbossa was still Captain.  
  
Mr. Cotton entered and Jack told him to put the other girl on the hammock below the blonde. After Mr. Cotton left Jack examined the other girl. This one was wearing very short blue pants and a sleeveless, rather tight, pink top. Neither looked the type to stowaway, especially not on a ship such as the _Pearl. _Perhaps they were whores, that Barbossa captured, but he had not even seen whores in such clothes.  
_  
_#!#  
  
Hours had passed and the girls had yet to awaken. Jack stood at the bow of the ship, Gibbs still at the helm, holding a bottle of rum and thinking about what he would do with the girls, he could leave them in Tortuga, but that was weeks away and until then, what use were they? They could clean and cook, maybe. A thud and a loud yelp from the crews quarters interrupted his thoughts. Jack grinned, about time they woke up.  
  
He headed to the quarters, handing his rum to Mr. Cotton as he passed. Reaching the door he swung it open and saw the girls sitting on the floor, staring at him with wide eyes. Ah! I see your awake, now mind tellin' me what ye be doin' on me ship? The girls continued to stare, though their eyes were considerably wider.  
  
Finally the brown haired one spoke. W-we're on a-a ship? she stuttered. Jack raised an eyebrow, finding it odd that a stowaway wouldn't know they were on a ship, and nodded. Both girls gasped and began to whisper frantically back and forth. After a few minutes of whispered arguing the brown haired girl, who seemed less timid than the other, asked, Who are you?  
  
Jack smirked. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! he said proudly. The girls both screamed loudly and Jack had to cover his ears. Once they stopped screaming, they scrambled to their feet and backed against the barrels.  
  
This is impossible! The brown haired girl said to the blonde and she nodded her head vigorously, still staring at Jack.  
  
This must be a trick!  
  
How did we get here?  
  
Anne, I'm scared!  
  
Jack Sparrow...  
  
It can't be real!  
  
We must be dreaming.  
  
Maybe we died...  
  
For the love of God, don't say that!  
  
What do we do?  
  
He's Jack Sparrow!  
  
Jack Sparrow...  
  
What if we are dead?!  
  
I can't believe this!  
  
I'm scared!  
  
It almost seemed as though the girls had completely forgotten he was there, except for when they mentioned his name, but their whole conversation confused him, maybe they had lost their memory's or something.  
  
You haven't answered me question yet! Jack interrupted, deciding to stop their rambling. Both girls snapped their heads around towards him, startled, clearly they _had _almost forgotten him.  
  
W-what question was t-that? The brown haired one, who he now knew was called Anne, asked.  
  
What are ye doin' on me ship?! Jack repeated, frustrated. He rolled his eyes angrily when the girls began to whisper again. But this time, to his surprise, it was actually the blonde girl who spoke, he was also surprised at her lack of stuttering, since she seemed more frightened than the other, he had expected some.  
  
We don't really know, we just woke up here. Jack took this as a confirmation of memory loss.  
  
Ye just woke up here? He repeated dully. Well, this was great. Two weak, useless women stowaway's who can't remember a thing, on his ship, great. Wait, maybe this wasn't a bad thing.... Both nodded.  
  
So... we're on a ship, and you're Jack Sparrow? Anne asked, also not stuttering. Whatever they had whispered about last seemed to have calmed them slightly.  
  
_Captain _Jack Sparrow, Jack corrected.  
  
So, this isn't a dream? the blonde one asked uncertainly. Jack nodded and to his dismay, both girl began screaming again. So much for the calm.  
  
Bloody hell! Jack shouted. Will you be quiet!? They ceased their screams and looked at Jack expectedly. he said. we're stopping in Tortuga, and yer gonna stay there when we leave, but until we get there, yer gonna work on me ship.  
  
Anne repeated, not reregistering the second part of his sentence, and than turned to the blonde girl. Willow, he wants to leave us in Tortuga!  
  
Willow, ignored her, having done the opposite of her companian and head only the last part. We have to work? On a ship? she asked disbelievingly. I don't know anything about working on ships, and I wouldn't do it anyway!  
  
Well, then you'll learn, and you will do it, Jack told her steadily. You stowed away on me ship and this be the price ye pay!  
  
Willow looked ready to protest but Anne spoke before she could.  
We told you we just woke up here! We didn't stowaway! And do you have to leave us in Tortuga? she asked. I don't want to go there! How about Port Royal or something? she added hopefully.  
  
Willow snorted and put her hands on her hips. You just want to go there to meet-  
  
Anne clamped a hand over her mouth. I do not! I just don't want to go to Tortuga! she said angrily.  
  
Shut up! Jack demanded suddenly. We're going to Tortuga, all right? And yer gonna get to work!  
  
Both girls asked in unison. Jack nodded and turned to leave, expecting them to follow. Willow did, but Anne stayed behind. Jack stopped and turned back around, causing Willow to bump into him.  
  
Oh, sorry, she said backing off, blushing profusely and then turning to face Anne as well. Aren't you coming Annie? she asked.  
  
Anne looked down at her clothes and then back up to Willow and Jack and smiled sheepishly. I need some different clothes, she said.  
  
Willow looked down at her own clothes and laughed nervously.  
Oh, yeah, so do I.  
  
What are you wearing anyway? Jack asked eyeing their strange clothing once again.  
  
they answered together. At Jack confused look they said, Night wear.  
  
Ah, well, ye can burrow some of Anamaria's clothes, don' know if they'll fit, but it'll work. Jack said and headed up the stairs to deck, Willow and Anne at his heel.  
  
**---------------------------------------------  
  
Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please excuse any spelling, grammar or punctuation errors! And PLEASE review and NO flames!  
  
I know that's not much of an ending for a chapter, but I decided it was long enough, so yeah. Please review :-D  
Next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
